Guys Rules To Dating Girls
by Cagalli-01
Summary: Kagome make's a list of rules that boys should follow. Inu x Kags
1. Rules

A/N: This I just had to get out. I consider them true for some girls.

* * *

Rules

One Shot

These are some dating rules that I just had to write. Mostly these are for people from my time, but some of them could work for some people of this time too. Also these are mostly boys 'cause they have no idea how to treat us girls.

1. Treat her with respect.

2. Believe what they say. Even if they don't see you for awhile.

3. Don't predict the worst. Ex/ cheating on you.

4. Don't cheat on them.

5. Don't expect her to make all the trips. As in if you live long distance.

6. If you phone, make a conversation out of it. Don't just ask if she's coming over this weekend.

7. At least take her out on a **REAL** date. Ex/ dinner and a movie

8. Make sure your going the right pace. Ex/ fast or slow.

9. Do what she likes once in a while. Ex/ if she like nature sit outside and listen to it.

10. Cuddle when appropriate.

11. Ask her how her day was or how's she's feeling.

12. Sometimes have an intelligent conversation.

13. Go to dances with them.

"Yo, what are you doing bitch." asked the irritated Inuyasha.

"Writing some things down for boys to read so they **KNOW **how to treat a girl." I said as I put my note book into my bag.

"Feh" grunted Inuyasha as he jumped into the tree that I was leaning on. I just hope that when I do publish this that someone will actually listen to it.

End.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I might put a sequel to this but that is only if you reviewers will give some ideas and if my friends do more stupid things that piss me off. Actually some of the first few of these rules actually did happen to me. Boys. Will they ever learn. Please read and review. No flames please. 


	2. First Date

A/N: I thought about putting another chapter on for this story. It's more rules for guys to follow. Yeaaaaa! For us girls. Oh I will be making a sequel to this story but it won't come up until I have written all my other stories that I am currently working on or have ideas for. Also I thank everyone who reviewed so far.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The First Date

I once again took out my book and sat at the base of the Goshinbou tree. I opened the book a few pages past my last entry and once again started to write.

Rules For the First Date . . .

1. Don't assume that your actually girlfriend/boyfriend right away.

2. Get to know the person your dating. At the moment you know you like him/her but ask questions.

3. The Guy still pays for the food. (If you go to a restaurant)

4. Be polite

5. Look casual.

6. If you go to a dance, dance with them. And have a conversation while your at it, if it's appropriate.

7. The guy always makes the first move.

8. Make him/her feel comfortable if their somewhere new and their a shy person. Ex/ introduce them to your friends.

I closed up my book an looked around. This time there was no one to pop up, like usual so I walked back to Kadea's hut and put my book back into my huge yellow backpack and went to search for Inuyasha and the others.

TBC Or End?

* * *

A/N: I'm still not sure to add more to this story but if you have girlfriend/boyfriend problems please email them to me at and I'll put them in the story in a new chapter. 


	3. Rules continue

A/N: Here I am again. Once again with rules. Thanks to all my fellow readers. So I will continue on with my story.

* * *

Guys Rules to Dating Girls

Chapter 3

I turned to the page after my first entry and I once again started to write. But before I did I looked around well to check if anyone was around. No one was. So I started to write.

14. Politeness. When your on a date be polite, chew with your mouth closed elbows off the table and **_DON'T_** be a **_PIG_**. This should go anytime when your with a girl.

15. Don't brag. That's annoying. Really. Who wants people whispering about two people going out. Seriously. Get a life.

16. Don't say that you own them or that you got them trained or on a leash. That will get you dumped.

17. Don't compare them to your ex or somebody else.

18. Don't be insulting her or saying bad stuff behind her back. 'Cause if that gets around and she hears it. Your busted mister. Your probably gonna get your ass kicked from where ever you are to Timbuktu.

19. Don't pressure them to do things that they don't want to do. And then go threatening them that you'll dump them. To all girls if they actually do this then they are definitely not worth going out with.

20. Don't ask stupid questions about past relationships. That would just end the relationship quicker.

After the last entry, I closed my book and looked into the sky. Just looking at the clouds and thinking how nice a day it was. After a while I got the temptation that I wanted to go take a dip in one of the hot springs. So I went back to Kaede's hut and hid my book in my huge yellow packsack and got my towel and other supplies and walked toward the hot spring.

TBC or End?

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to Toukitoshi's broken heart, and inu'sgirl1770. Also this is just hits for guys to know how to do things right. But just a reminder that not all girls like this stuff. Just the majority I think cause I only got one bad review about this and the rest was excellent. So if you want me to put more up than give me some requests. (Aka more rules.) Also I hear that there should be some rules for girls so if you have any of those just review and tell me them so I can make a chapter for that. Later. 


	4. More Rules!

A/N: Here's another chapter for this fanfic. So I hope you like it. I also think it's going to be the last one too. Because I would like to start on some of my other stories that I plan on writing. And finish my other two that have chapter stories. Thanks!

888

Guys rules for Dating Girls

Chapter 4

At the moment I'm no longer in the feudal era. I'm sitting at my desk, once again writing in my journal about rules that Guys should follow. Maybe one day I'll get the chance of actually putting them into action. That would be great! So Here we go . . .

21. Be open with one another, don't hide stuff from her unless it's a friend's secret. Unless it is about her, just so she knows who's been saying what behind her back.

22. Don't send a girl an e-mail that says 4 words, after she wrote a REALLY long one...oh...and don't send that e-mail to her best friend instead of her.

23. Never say you love the girl unless you mean it...or if it is too soon. it'll freak them out

24. never say a girl is prettier than the one you're dating, even if you're trying to make her jealous. it will make her mad.

25. You should complement a girl instead of the "man baby you look hot" how about "girls name your beautiful in every single way." Also stop with the really cheezy lines. Like we hear them on tv and what not. Either come up with your own lines or better yet be yourself.

26. If you see your ex at least say hi to them. Oh else they really might hate you later and try to plot something against you.

27. Don't start talking about your ex or someone else. nobody wants to hear about that!

28. If you see their friend DON'T flirt with them. **_That's just wrong!_**

29. Talk if there's a problem between the two of you, just don't assume something.

30. Don't tell or ask them something that they would obviously don't want to do. Aka. Cut their hair.

31. If she has to go somewhere and it's like a hours walk go with her. Don't let her go by herself. Something might happen. Most likely she'll be angry at you but she won't look like it when your face to face.

... So I closed my book since I finished my rules or the ones that I could think of at the moment. But then again I should hope that if anyone is reading this from beyond(A/N: Us haha)that they would learn something. Unlike a certain half-demon. Well, I should go 'cause my day's just beginning and I still have to go to school and meet up the Inuyasha later.

End!

888

A/N: I hope you like it and some chapters and probably some other stories should be coming up because I have exams right not and I usually feel like writing around them (I still study though) so enjoy!


End file.
